


Twinkle Lights

by Renxzs



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Starmora, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: Peter arranges a Christmas surprise for Gamora.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill/Gamora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Twinkle Lights

“Peter... what are we doing?” 

Peter caught, just barely, the slight underlying tension in her voice. She tried to hide it, to keep her tone light. Peter understood though; he knew Gamora trusted him, but he also knew that depriving her of one of her senses was probably innately unsettling for her. She was trying though, for him, and it was just one more thing on the unending list of reasons why he was already so in love with her. 

He hadn’t told her that yet. But he hoped to, soon. 

Gamora continued to take tentative steps forward as Peter walked slightly awkwardly behind her, guiding her direction with his large hands securely over her eyes. A thick blindfold was also tied around her head, but Peter was unsure to what extent her enhanced vision capabilities extended to. So his hands were extra precaution. Plus, he enjoyed whatever opportunity he got to touch her or hold her close. 

Peter couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice, “I told you—it’s a surprise, Mora.” His stomach flipped as they drew closer to his intended destination, both excited and a little nervous for her to see what he had put together. 

A few weeks back, he and Gamora had been lounging in bed together, basking in the rarity of a quiet day off. Their relationship was still on the newer side, so much of their time and energy was pored into learning one another, be it through physical intimacy - which Peter really loved to do - or through the exchange of seemingly endless stories and secrets. He loved that just as much. 

Their conversation had shifted to a Terran holiday Peter remembered as Christmas. Gamora couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she listened to Peter recount stories of building snowmen with his mom, gifts wrapped in various colorful papers and packages, all the foods and sweets, the time spent with family, and traditions such as decorating the Christmas tree, baking cookies, and decking the house out in twinkle lights. Peter was amused to find Gamora most fascinated with the idea of twinkle lights everywhere. She seemed absolutely enamored with the idea of what that would look like. He gave a chuckle and pulled her close, murmuring that maybe someday he’d be able to show her. 

Upon entering the common area they frequented most on the Quadrant, Peter’s heartbeat quickened with anticipation. He was sure Gamora picked up on it but she continued to wait patiently. She could hear the nervous giddiness in his voice, “You ready?”

“Yes,” she breathed as her own heartbeat quickened a bit. 

His fingers deftly untied the knot of her blindfold and it fell from her eyes. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she took in the room around her. Her dark eyes wide and glistening with the reflection of hundreds of twinkling lights dancing around her. The ability to close her mouth felt impossible in the moment, absolutely awestruck with the warm beauty surrounding her. 

Peter’s lips stretched into a smile, watching as she turned in a slow circle, taking in as much as she could. 

Peter spoke softly, as if afraid to shatter the magic of the moment, “You said you wished you could’ve experienced a Christmas like we had on Earth... so, I thought why not bring Christmas to you?” 

She huffed a laugh of disbelief as she continued to take in the warm glow of white lights surrounding them. Hundreds upon hundreds of sparkling lights entwined the shelves that lined the walls of the common area and outlined the door frames and outskirts of the room. She slowly approached one of the shelves and reached a hand out to the glowing bulbs in front of her but hovered just above it as if afraid her touch would break it. 

“You like it?” His voice a bit tentative. 

Her gaze darted to him and her features spread into the prettiest smile before shifting her gaze back to all the twinkling lights. “I love it,” she breathed. 

After a moment more, Peter entwined his fingers with hers and gently tugged her toward the couch. She easily followed and gingerly sat on the plush cushion next to him, eyes following his movements as he reached out to pick up a steaming mug from the makeshift coffee table in front of them. He cautiously handed her the mug, murmuring a ‘ _ careful, it’s hot _ ’, before retrieving the second mug from the table for himself. 

The sweet smell was already invading her senses, but Gamora slowly brought the warm mug up close to her nose for good measure as she inhaled deeply. Her mouth salivated slightly as she hummed approvingly. Peter couldn’t help the smirk as he watched her, knowing she was going to love this next surprise. His girl had one hell of a sweet tooth. 

“Remember me telling you about the peppermint hot chocolate mom and I would drink around the tree?”

Gamora gently dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, resisting the urge to take a sip. “Yes.”

Peter smiled a bit sheepishly, “Well, this isn’t exactly the stuff—but it’s pretty much the space equivalent of it. Still pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.” Peter noticed her hesitation and offered her the encouragement he knew she needed to indulge. “Go ahead; try it.” 

She ducked her head with a shy smile, eyes falling back to the warm mug in her small hands. The sweet aroma of the dark liquid was calling to her, and unable to resist any longer, she slowly raised the mug to her lips. She stopped just short, pausing to gently blow over the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. 

Gamora’s eyes slid shut and she had to actually work to keep from moaning as the burst of warm sweetness hit her tongue.

“I can see why this is considered a Christmas delicacy on Terra.” 

Peter chuckled softly as he sipped from his own mug. “Good, right?” 

She nodded her head, “Very.”

Gamora took another sip from her mug before nestling back into the couch against Peter. She pulled her legs up underneath her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. A sigh of contentment fell from her lips as she reveled in the comfort and sense of safety Peter’s warm body always seemed to provide her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked back at the breathtaking sight of twinkling lights in front of her.

A warmth spread through her chest that extended throughout the rest of her body. Warm sweetness filled her nose, a soft smile danced on her lips, and love beat through her heart for the man sitting next to her.

“Thank you,” her voice soft. She snuggled further into him. 

Peter pressed his lips to her temple once more. “You’re welcome.” He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. “Merry Christmas, Mora.”

Gamora smiled and nestled further into his warmth. If this is what Christmas was like on Terra, she hoped this was something she and Peter could share together every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
